Loco Por Ti
by Big Time Moch
Summary: ¿Como pudo Logan? ¿Como pudo dejar a alguen tan adorable como Kendall? Creo que me estoy volviendo loco. Kenlos. Continuacion de Lo Unico Que Se.
1. No Voy A Ir A Ningún Lado

**Hola! Este es el primer cap. de mi primera historia multi-chap. Es la continuacion de Lo Unico Que Se, asi que lean esa historia primero para poder entenderla :D Disfruten!**

* * *

"¡Hola amigo! ¿Cómo estás?"

"Bien, Carlos."

"¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué tienes?"

_Suspiro_. "dejé a Kendall."

_Silencio_.

"… ¿qué hiciste qué?"

"Dejé a Kendall. Terminamos."

"¿Qué? ¿TE VOLVISTE LOCO O QUE?"

"Carlos, tranquilízate."

"¡NO VOY A TRANQUILIZARME! ¡Eres un hijo de puta! ¡Kendall te amaba- te _ama_ con todo su ser! ¡ERES UN EGOISTA HIJO DE PUTA!"

"¿UN EGOISTA HIJO DE PUTA? ¡Carlos, tu no conoces mis razones! ¡Lo nuestro no tenía futuro!"

"¿Y lo tuyo con James si?"

"¡Si!"

"Logan, después de todo lo que pasaron juntos, después de todo lo que dejó por ti-"

"Mira, solo quiero que te asegures de que este bien. De que no haga algo estúpido."

"¿Como tú?"

"Mira, cállate. ¿Puedes hacerlo, o no?"

"… Lo hare. Pero no por ti. Por Kendall."

"como quieras."

_Llamada desconectada._

Yo estoy que hecho chispas. Logan había dejado a Kendall, su novio de casi cinco años, por James. Estoy seguro de que si me encuentro a alguno de los dos en estos momentos, terminaría en la cárcel por homicidio. Y no negaría los cargos. Y no, no estoy exagerando.

Voy manejando lo más rápido que puedo. No hay nadie en las calles a esta horas de la madrugada, así no tardo más de 10 minutos en llegar a la casa de Logan y Kendall… bueno, de Kendall.

Al llegar a la casa, no me sorprende ver la luz de la sala prendida. Dudo mucho que alguien pueda dormir con el corazón roto. Toco la puerta, pero nadie responde. Vuelvo a tocar, con más fuerza esta vez. Nadie abre. Espero que no haya hecho alguna estupidez como Logan dijo. Vuelvo a tocar.

Nada.

En mi cabeza corren miles de escenarios de lo que puede estar pasando ahí adentro mientras busco la llave que tienen de repuesto. Kendall cortándose las venas y desangrándose. Kendall tomando una cuerda y colgándose del ventilador de su cuarto. Kendall tomando una pistola y disparándose en la cabeza. Cada vez son peores y menos probables, porque Kendall no tiene una pistola… o un ventilador en su cuarto, pero mi preocupación por el rubio me ciega de momento.

Al fin encuentro la maldita llave bajo una de las macetas y abro la puerta. Kendall está a unos metros de ella, hecho un ovillo. Hay marcas de lágrimas en sus mejillas, pero ya no sale nada de sus verdes ojos enrojecidos. Él solo mira perdidamente hacia el librero de la sala, donde hay una foto de Logan.

Suspiro y me acerco a él.

-Hola, amigo, ¿Cómo te sientes?- en cuanto hago la pregunta me arrepiento. ¿Cómo puede esta? El amor de su vida lo acaba de dejar por otro, se debe sentir horrible.

Sin embargo, mi pregunta no le molesta. Ni siguiera me mira. Esta perdido en su mundo. Totalmente ensimismado. Decido levantarlo del suelo.

-Vamos, amigo.- digo mientras lo levanto.

Lo llevo a la cocina y lo siento en la silla del desayunador para poder servirle un poco de agua. No sé cuánto lleva ahí tirado y recuerdo que laguna vez Logan me dijo que alguien podía morir de deshidratación. ¡Ay! ¡Como lo odio ahora!

Dejo el vaso con agua frente a él en la mesa. Al fin me mira; sus ojos están hinchados y vidriosos de tanto llorar.

-Carlos, él se fue…- su vos esta ronca y se rompe al final de la oración. Sus ojos tienen tanta tristeza. Puedo ver que esta destrozado. La verdad, yo también lo estaría.

-Lo se.- susurro.

Nuevas lágrimas corren por sus mejillas mientras se lanza a mis brazos. Hunde su cabeza en mi hombro y en seguida puedo sentir mi camisa empapada, pero no me importa. Verlo así me rompe el corazón. Lo escucho bostezar.

-Vamos a la cama.- le digo. Debe estar agotado. Además, dormir le ayudará a olvidar todo un rato.

Subimos al cuarto de visitas. No creo que Kendall quiera entrar al cuarto que compartía con Logan. Al menos eso creo. El amor de mi vida no me ha dejado, ni siquiera tengo un amor de mi vida.

Distiendo la cama y lo meto entre las cobijas. Me mira con los mismos ojos tristes. Me rompe el corazón verlo llorar tanto. Jalo las sabanas hasta su barbilla.

-Intenta dormir un poco, ¿si?- le digo y me doy media vuelta para salir del cuarto. Dormiré en el sillón o algo. Entonces una mano agarra mi muñeca, deteniendo mi salida. Giro para mirarlo

-Quédate.- susurra –No quiero estar solo.

Dando un suspiro, asiento. Me doy la vuelta y me dirijo al otro lado de la cama, quitándome los zapatos y calcetines. Quiero quitarme los pantalones pero no creo que sea apropiado, así que me resigno a dormir con pantalón de mezclilla. Me meto entre las cobijas junto a mi rubio amigo. Él descansa su cabeza en mi pecho. Esto me incomoda un poco pero no tengo el corazón para decirle que se aparte de mí. Lo rodeo con los brazos para estar más cómodo y al parecer esto le agrada.

No puedo evitarlo, una de mis manos sube a su cabeza para pasar mis dedos por su cabello dorado. Me sorprende lo suave que es. Se siente tan suave como el de James. Puedo sentir su respiración en mi cuello, dándome cosquillas. Seguramente está muy cansado porque se queda dormido en cuestión de segundos. Lo miro. Se ve tan tranquilo así, dormido, relajado. Es un contraste muy grande a como lo encontré hace unos cuantos minutos. Cierro mis ojos, ya casi es de mañana y yo no he dormido nada. El cansancio se apodera de mi cuerpo hasta que quedo totalmente dormido.

Me despierta una luz que se cuela de entre las cortinas. Aprieto los ojos y giro para cubrirme con la tibia almohada que está a mi lado. La almohada se mueve y me abraza más fuerte por la cintura. Entonces las memorias de la llamada y de ayer en la noche vuelven a mi mente. Logan dejó a Kendall. Logan dejó a Kendall por James. Oh, dios.

Me levanto de la cama con cuidado para no despertar al rubio durmiendo junto a mí. Pongo una almohada en mi lugar y Kendall la abraza con una pequeña sonrisa. Al menos no tuvo pesadillas.

Me quedo mirando. Nunca había visto a Kendall así, tan _vulnerable_. Sus mejillas están sonrojadas por el calor de las sabanas, contrastando con su piel pálida. Su cabello esta alborotado y enredado en la almohada. Sus ojos verdes están cubiertos por sus parpados, sus pestañas dándole pequeños besos a sus mejillas. Su nariz se mueve de vez en cuando y deja salir un suspiro entre sueños. Sigue en la ropa de ayer igual que yo y su cuerpo está cubierto por las sabanas. No me imagino porque Logan dejaría a alguien así. ¡Es adorable!

Se mueve un poco en sus sueño y me saca de mi trance. ¿En que estoy pensando? Seguro todo este drama me está afectando el cerebro.

Mi estómago suena y se me ocurre hacer el desayuno para dejar de pensar cosas estúpidas como que Kendall es adorable… bueno, si es adorable pero… bah, me estoy volviendo loco.

Bajo las escaleras hasta la cocina. Se me antojan unos Hot Cakes, así que saco los ingredientes, pongo todo en un tazón y comienzo a mezclar. Escucho pasos apresurados bajando por las escaleras.

-¿Carlos?- la voz preocupada es de Kendall que resuena por toda la casa.

-Mande.- respondo desde mi lugar en la cocina. Escucho que entra y me giro para verlo. Tiene los ojos rojos como si tratara de no llorar otra vez y esta agitado. Tal vez por bajar las escaleras tan deprisa. – ¿Qué pasa?

-Nada, solo… creí… creí que te habías ido…

¿Escucharon eso? Ese sonido fue mi corazón rompiéndose. ¿Cómo pudo Logan? Como pudo dejar a alguien tan adorable como Kendall? Dejo el tazón en la mesa y me acerco a él. Abro los brazos y él automáticamente se mete entre ellos. Lo abrazo con fuerza.

-No voy a ir a ningún lado.- susurro en su oído. Nos quedamos así por un rato hasta que su estómago nos interrumpe. Suelto una risita.

-¿Quieres desayunar? Hice Hot Cakes...


	2. Confrontación

**HOLA! He vuelto! Y con otro capitulo de este que es mi primer long-fic! Yay!**

**Ahora, les explico, este es un long-fic, continuacion de "Lo Unico Que Se" (Mi primer song-fic de la cancion What I Know de Parachute, juro que esos tipos me inspiran), y bueno, tienen que leer ese fic primero para entender este...**

**Disfruten!**

* * *

Después de casi tres días, logro que Kendall salga de la casa. Solo vamos al súper, no es la gran cosa, pero algo es algo.

Logré que se bañara y afeitara. Lleva puesta su típica gorra gris que siempre usa, una playera negra de Green Day y unos jeans. Creo que vamos progresando.

-Agrega a la lista cajas y bolsas negras- le digo sin despegar los ojos del camino. Volteo por un segundo a verlo. Me mira extrañado, pero anota los artículos en la lista de todos modos. Hoy haremos limpieza.

* * *

-Ahora… jabón.- dice Kendall desde el carrito, leyendo la lista. Asiento y guio el camino hasta donde está el jabón.

En el pasillo de los jabones paramos a elegir uno. Estoy tratando de elegir entre uno de lavanda y uno de limón cuando escucho voces desde el otro lado del pasillo. Levanto la cabeza instintivamente para ver quién es. James y Logan. Mis ojos se abren como platos y volteo a ver a Kendall. Todo lo que habíamos progresado estos tres días se fue a la mierda. Sin decir nada, Kendall se da media vuelta y se hecha a correr. Volteo a ver a la "feliz pareja" lo suficiente para hacerles ver que la cagaron y me echó a correr tras mi rubio. De reojo puedo ver a Logan soltar la mano de James para correr junto conmigo tras él.

-¡Kendall, espera!- escucho a Logan gritar. El idiota no sabe que eso solo lo empeorara todo.

Kendall corre entre los estantes de la tienda hasta la salida que da al estacionamiento bajo techo, donde está el auto. Entra a él y cierra con seguro.

Me detengo frente al auto, Logan seguido de James justo detrás de mí, y busco mis llaves en mis bolsillos. Mierda, él las tiene. Me asomo por la ventanilla y lo veo en el asiento trasero con la cara hundida entre sus brazos. Sus hombros tiemblan y solo sé que está llorando.

-¡Kendall, abre!- grito para que me escuche a través del vidrio, golpeándolo con la mano. Kendall me ignora. Ni siquiera me voltea a ver. Doy media vuelta para descargar un poco mi furia.

-¡Todo esto es tu culpa!- le grito a Logan en la cara.

-¿_Mi_ culpa?

-¡Si! ¡¿Cómo pudiste dejar a alguien tan dulce e inocente como él?! ¡¿Cómo pudiste dejarlo e irte con otro?! Eh?! ¿Cómo?!

-¡Tu no conocer toda la historia!- Me corta – ¡No sabes mis razones! ¡No sabes que pasa por mi cabeza!

-Seguramente mierda- murmuro entre dientes –Y eso que tú eras el listo…

Un puño conecta con mi mandíbula y pierdo lo poco que quedaba de mi autocontrol. Le lanzo un puñetazo a la cara y me abalanzo contra el genio. Los dos caemos al suelo y yo sigo golpeándolo, sacando toda mi ira acumulada estos tres días de ver a mi mejor amigo lastimado. Logan trata de cubrirse pero falla miserablemente. Escucho voces gritándome que pare, pero no puedo hasta que siento un par de brazos tomándome por la cintura y levantándome del piso.

Nos movemos unos metros hacia atrás y me deja en el piso, pero no me sueltan completamente.

-Vámonos, Carlos…- Me susurra al oído y en un segundo sé que es Kendall. Su vos sale quebrada por llorar otra vez, pero eso no evita que un escalofrió me recorra el cuerpo. Al parecer él no lo nota. Sus brazos me dan un pequeño apretón y luego me sueltan. No puedo evitar querer estar en sus brazos otra vez. La puerta del auto se abre y se cierra y yo lanzo una última mirada a Logan. Sangre sale a chorros de su nariz. James, desde luego, está a su lado, tratando de ayudarlo, pero Logan lo ignora, solo me ve a mí. En su mirada veo algo que no puedo identificar bien que es. ¿Celos? No, él tiene a James, ¿no? Lo ama tanto que dejo a Kendall por el… ¿no?

Me doy la vuelta, aun un poco confundido por lo que sentí en los brazos de Kendall y por la mirada de Logan, y me meto al auto. Kendall me espera en el asiento del copiloto, con lágrimas secas en las mejillas. Arranco antes de que mi ira regrese, saliendo rápidamente del estacionamiento.

No me doy cuenta de lo rápido que voy hasta que veo de reojo a Kendall poniéndose el cinturón y agarrándose del asiento. Disminuyo la velocidad y mi mente divaga a lo que ocurrió en la tienda. Tal vez no fue tan malo. Tal vez esto era lo que Kendall necesitaba… La verdad es que no tengo ni idea. Era lo que _yo_ necesitaba, eso es seguro… necesitamos limpiar la casa…

¡Demonios! ¡No compramos nada de lo que necesitábamos! Dando vuelta a la izquierda con un suspiro, trato de recordar _otra_ tienda cerca.

-¿A dónde vamos?- pregunta Kendall con voz pequeña al notar mi cambio de rumbo.

-a otra tienda. Necesitamos comida- digo y volteo brevemente a dedicarle una sonrisa. Al parecer esto lo relaja un poco. El resto del camino lo hacemos en silencio. Bueno, casi. Con la radio prendida no hay mucho silencio.

Pienso que ahora me tiene miedo. Y es que nunca había sido tan violento con alguien… y menos con uno de nosotros.

Cuando llegamos al estacionamiento medio vacío de la otra tienda y me estaciono, un silencio incomodo se apodera del auto. Con el radio ahora apagado, todo es silencio. Respiro profundo para armarme de valor y hablar.

-Mira, Ken… perdón. No debí golpearlo y…

-No tienes por qué disculparte- me interrumpe –La verdad se lo merecía. Hiciste lo que yo no me atreví a hacer.

Sonrío un poco y salgo del auto, Kendall detrás de mí mientras entro a la tienda.

* * *

**Y? Les gusto? **

**Este va para mi amiga ELF; Sofi! Yay!**

**Dejen review! Hace que actualize mas rapido!**

**Love  
Moch 3**


	3. ¿Qué demonios?

**Okay, entonces... Que hay?**

**No ya, en serio. En este cap pasan muchas cosas... no se si les guste o no... espero que si :D **

**FELIZ HALLOWEEN! En exactamente 4 dias es mi cumple! Yay! dos dias despues del de Kendo :D**

**Bueno, espero que disfruten :D**

* * *

-Entonces… ¿para qué son las bolsas y cajas?- pregunta Kendall, poniendo una lata de atún en el gabinete de la cocina.

-Vamos a guardar todas las cosas de _él_.- digo simplemente, guardando más cosas en los gabinetes. La verdad es que no creo que sea sano que se aferre a él, y una forma de hacer eso es teniendo todas sus cosas como cuando vivía aquí. Eso creo. La verdad, no soy un psicólogo. Pero hago lo que puedo. Tomo las cajas aplastadas y dobladas en un montón y le hago una señal para que me siguiera.

Lo guio hasta el cuarto principal. Kendall no ha entrado ahí desde que Logan se fue. Al abrir la puerta, se puede sentir el aura triste y sola. Volteo a ver a Kendall, quien no esta tan confiado.

-Carlos… no estoy seguro de… de querer tirar todas… todas _sus_ cosas…- dice lentamente, esperando mi reacción.

-Lo sé, por eso dije _guardar. _Para eso son las cajas y bolsas; guardaremos todo en el ático y así podrás dormir aquí. El colchón del otro cuarto es un asco.- digo lo último masajeando mi cuello.

Kendall suelta una risita, pero sale un poco nerviosa. Decido tomar la iniciativa y agarro una bolsa. Me dirijo hacia el closet y lo abro, entonces recuerdo que no tengo ni la más mínima idea de que ropa es de quien.

-Oye, necesito tu ayuda, ¿Cuál es su ropa?- escucho que se acerca, puedo sentir su respiración en mi cuello. Se me doblan las rodillas y ciento escalofríos recorrer mi espalda. Esta _tan_ cerca. Puedo sentir su pecho casi tocando mi espalda, una fina capa de aire… que me gustaría que desapareciera… ¿¡qué está pasando?!

-Amm…- murmura justo a un lado de mi oreja y se acerca todavía más a mí, señalando los cajones –los primeros tres cajones y de esa chaqueta negra hasta la pared… amm, ¿Carlos?

-Ah?... ah, si… gracias. Si quieres tu guarda las demás cosas en cajas, yo me encargo de la ropa.- apurado por ocupar mi mente en algo abro el primer cajón y comienzo a guardar la ropa en la bolsa. Escucho que se aleja con un pequeño "ok" y me relajo… por un rato.

Trabajamos en un como silencio mientras llenamos bolsa tras bolsa y caja tras caja con cosas de Logan. Lo único malo es que al estar en silencio mi mente tiene tiempo de pensar. Pensar en cosas que no quiero ni debo enfrentar ahora. Kendall debe ser mi prioridad ahora. Además, ¿cómo puedo sentir algo por él? No soy gay… ¿o sí? no puedo negar que sentí cosas la primera mañana que pasé aquí… y luego en el estacionamiento… y hace unos minutos… Bueno, tal vez si me gusta un poco, pero a quien le importa lo que yo siento porque él ama a Logan… necesito un trago.

-¿Kendall?- digo, volteando justo a tiempo para ver cómo se agacha para recoger algo, dándome la espalda. Dios, que trasero… ¿Qué demonios?

-Mande- responde enderezándose. ¿Qué iba a decir?

-Ahh… ¿tienes algo de licor?

-¿De que tipo?

-El que sea- solo necesito un trago.

-Creo que tenemos Jack… ¿quieres?

-Seria genial- digo y veo que se dirige a la puerta –amm… yo puedo ir por él.

-No te preocupes, yo también necesito un trago.

* * *

Al final terminamos subiendo la botella al cuarto. Creo que esta tirada por allá, vacía. No estoy seguro si ya terminamos de guardar, pero ya no podemos ni caminar. Estamos tirados en el piso, espalda recargada en la cama con nuestro último trago en la mano. Kendall se está riendo de no sé qué, pero su risa es tan contagiosa que termino carcajeándome con él.

-Carlitoooooosssss- dice arrastrando las palabras – ¿de qué nos reímos?

Nos carcajeamos otra vez. Levanta el vaso a sus labios, sus lindo y suaves y besables labios, pero su vaso esta vacío, así que lo tira a la alfombra con un puchero y se intenta parar… sin mucho éxito.

-¿A dónde vas?- digo antes de darle el último gran trago a mi vaso.

-¡Ps' por más!- dice tratando de levantarse otra vez, fallando miserablemente. De nuevo. Me rio y su puchero se hace más grande.

-¡Ps' ya no hay! ¡Te lo acabaste todo!- digo soltando otra carcajada.

-Sho?- pregunta, rindiéndose a intentar levantarse – ¡ps' si tú también tomaste! No pasarías el alcolimetro! ¡Es más, sóplame!*

-Queeee?! Si sho no tomé… tanto…- otra carcajada.

-¡Claro que sí! ¡Tuuuu te lo tomaste todo! Sóplame- me acerco a él sin pensarlo. Nuestras caras están a meros centímetros. Soplo y el cierra los ojos. Todo pasa tan rápido que mi cerebro sumergido en alcohol no alcanza a comprender lo que sucede. Un momento nos estamos besando y el otro estamos desnudos en la cama. Sé que está mal, todo está mal. Pero no hago nada para evitarlo. Cuando menos me doy cuenta tengo a un gimiente y desnudo Kendall debajo de mí, pidiéndome que lo haga más fuerte.

La cabeza me da vueltas y estoy desorientado. ¿Cuánto tiempo pasó? ¿Cómo demonios pasó? ¿_Qué_ demonios pasó? ¿Qué _está_ pasando? Se viene sin previo aviso con un grito y no puedo hacer más que venirme dentro de él.

Salgo de él antes de colapsar a su lado, tratando de recuperar el aliento… o la memoria. No recuerdo nada. Volteo a verlo, aun respirando agitadamente. Él también voltea, me sonríe y se queda dormido. _¿Qué demonios pasó?_

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado!**

**Dejen review!**

**Love  
Moch 3**


End file.
